mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Karttikeya
Karttikeya (IAST: Kārttikēya), también conocido como Murugan, Skanda, Kumara y Subrahmanya, es el dios hindú de la guerra. Es el hijo de Parvati y Shiva, hermano de Ganesha y un dios cuyo relato de su vida tiene muchas versiones en el hinduísmo. Una importante deidad encontrada en todo el subcontinente indio en su historia, siendo popular y venerado predominantemente entre el pueblo tamil en el sur de la India y Sri Lanka como Murugan. Karttikeya es un dios antiguo, trazable hasta la era védica. Las pruebas arqueológicas del siglo I d.C. y anteriores, donde se le encuentra el con el dios hindú Agni, sugieren que era una deidad importante en el hinduísmo primitivo. Es encontrado en muchos templos medievales de toda la india, como en las cuevas Ellora y las cuevas Elephanta. La iconografía de Karttikeya varía significativamente; suele representarse como un eterno joven, montando o cerca de un pavo real, vestido con armas en ocasiones cerca de un gallo. La mayoría de los iconos lo muestran con una cabeza, pero otros lo muestran con seis, reflejando la leyenda que lo rodean en su nacimiento con seis madres, simbolizando las seis estrellas de las Pléyades, que cuidaron al recién nacido Karttikeya. Crece rápidamente en un guerrero filósofo, que destruye el mal en forma del demonio Taraka, enseña la persecución de la vida ética y la teología de Shaiva Siddhanta. Ha inspirado a muchos poetas-santos, como Arunagirinathar. Karttikeya, como Murugan o Subrahmanya, se encuentra como una deidad principal en las comunidades donde viva el pueblo tamil por todo el mundo, particularmente en Sri Lanka, Mauricio, Indonesia, Malasia, Singapur, Sudáfrica y Reunión. Tres de los seis templos más ricos y ocupados en Tamil Nadu se dedican a él. El templo Kataragama dedicado a él en Sri Lanka atrae a tamiles, cingaleses y veddas. También se encuentra en otras partes de la India, en ocasiones como Skanda, pero en un papel secundario con Ganesha, Parvati o Shiva. Etimología y nomenclatura thumb|Escultura del dios Skanda, de Kannauj, norte de la India, circa s. VIII. Karttikeya es conocido por numerosos nombres en los textos antiguos y medievales de la cultura india. Los más comunes son Murugan, Kumara, Skanda y Subrahmanya. Otros son Aaiyyan, Cheyon, Senthil, Vēlaṇ, Svaninatha ("gobernante de los dioses", de ''-natha'' rey), Saravanan ("nacido entre las cañas"), Arunugan o Shanmuga ("seis-caras"), Dandapani ("portador de la maza", de ''-pani'' mano), Guha (cueva, secreto) o Guruguha (maestro-cueva), Kadhirvelan, Kandhan, Vishakha y Mahasena. En las monedas antiguas donde las inscripciones se han conservado junto sus imágenes, sus nombres aparecen como Kumara, Brahmanya o Brahmanyadeva.ref name="Edward Thomas 1877 60, 62 see e.g. coin 11"> En algunas monedas antiguas indo-escitas, sus nombres aparecen con escritura griega como Skanda, KUmara y Vishaka. En las estatuas antiguas, aparece como Mahasema, Skanda y Vishakha. Skanda deriva de skanḍr-'', que significa "derramar, exudar, saltar, atacar". Esta raíz deriva de la leyenda de su inusual nacimiento. La leyenda, según traduce Lochtefeld, afirma que "Shiva y Parvati están molestos mientras hacen el amor, y Shiva derrama inadvertidamente su semen en el suelo". El semen se incuba en el río Ganges, conservado por el calor del dios Agni, naciendo este feto como el bebe Karttikeya a las orillas del Ganges. El epíteto "derramar" lleva al nombre Skanda. Adicionalmente, N. Gopala Pillai postuló que Skanda deriva de Alejandro Magno. Karttikeya significa "de los Krittikas". Este epíteto también está probablemente relacionado con su nacimiento. Tras aparecer en las orillas del río Ganges, es visto por seis de las siete estrellas que forman el cúmulo estelar llamado Krittikas en los textos hindúes (Pléyades en los textos griegos). Estas seis madres querían cuidarlos a la vez. Discuten y el bebé Karttikeya termina la discusiones creciendo cinco cabezas más para que pueda mirar a las seis madres, dejando a cada madre alimente a una cabeza. Otra leyenda explica sus distintos nombres como resultado de una competición en la que muchos lo buscaban y reclamaban. Él ama a todos, tomando muchos nombres y formas para estar con ellos. Por ejemplo, Kumara pasa tiempo con la diosa Ganga como su hijo, Skanda como el hijo de la diosa Parvati, Karttikeya como el hijo de Shiva, mientras que Guha como hijo del dios del fuego Agni. Menciones textuales Antiguas thumb|Monedas de los Yaudheyas mostrando a Karttikeya, datándose del siglo I d.C. en Punjab, Rajastán y Uttar Pradesh. Hay menciones antiguas que pueden interpretarse como Karttikeya en los textos védicos, en las obras de Pāṇini (~500 a.C.), en el ''Mahabhasya de Patanjali y el Arthashastra de Kautilya. Por ejemplo, el término Kumara aparece en el himno 5.2 del Rigveda. El Kumara del verso 5.2.1 puede interpretarse como Skanda o como cualquier "chico". Sin embargo, el resto de los versos muestran al "chico" de color brillante, arrojando armas y otros motivos que luego se han asociado con Skanda. La dificultad de interpretar a este como Skanda es que Indra, Agni y Rudra también se describen en términos similares y como guerreros. thumb|Karttikeya con un devoto kushan, siglo II d.C. Los motivos del estilo de Skanda encontrados en el Rigveda también aparecen en otros textos védicos, como en la sección 6.1-3 del Shatapatha Brahmana. En estos, la mitología es muy distinta para Kumara, ya que Agni es descrito como Kumara, cuya madres es Ushás y cuyo padre es Purusha. La sección 10.1 del Taittiriya Aranyaka menciona a Sanmukha (el de seis caras), mientras el Baudhayana Dharmasutra menciona un rito de paso del cabeza de familia que implica plegarias a Skanda con su hermano Ganapati. El capítulo 7 del Chandogya Upanishad (~800–600 a.C.) equipara a Sanat-Kumara (hijo eterno) y Skanda, mientras enseña al sabio Narada a descubrir su propio Atman (alma, yo) como medio para el conocimiento definitivo, paz verdadera y liberación.The Thirteen Principal Upanishads, Robert Hume, Oxford University Press, pages 250-262 Según Fred Clothey, la prueba sugiere que la mitología de Karttikeya se extendió en torno el 200 a.C. o después en el norte de la India. La primera prueba clara de la importancia de Karttikeya surge de las epopeyas hindúes como el Ramayana y el Majabhárata, donde se recita su historia. Además de las pruebas textuales, las pruebas numismáticas, epigráficas y arqueológicas de este periodos afirman su importancia. Por ejemplo, se encuentra en la prueba numismática enlazada a los Yaudheyas, una confederación de guerreros del norte de la India que son mencionados por el antiguo Pāṇini. Gobernaron una zona consistente en la actual Haryana, Punjab, Rajastán y Uttar Pradesh (extendiéndose en la región Garhwal, Uttarakhand). Acuñaron monedas con la imagen de Skanda, datadas como previas al comienzo del imperio Kushan. Durante el periodo dinástico Kushan, que incluía gran parte del noroeste del subcontinente indio, se acuñaron más monedas con la imagen de Karttikeya. También se encuentra en antiguas monedas indo-escitas, donde aparecen varios de sus nombres en escritura griega.Richard Mann afirma que Skanda-Kumara pueden ser una deidad compuesta enlazada a la pareja de deidades griegas llamadas Dioscuros (Cástor y Pólux), dada la superposición numismática en su iconografía y las mitologías de dios-guerrero similares. - Karttikeya fue venerado en los principales centros culturales de la antigua India. Por ejemplo, era el dios principal de Ikshvakus, en la dinastía Andhra, así como para el imperio Gupta.Ratna Navaratnam; Karttikeya, the divine child:the Hindu testament of wisdom, 1973, Bharatiya Vidya Bhavan En el sur de la India, ocho de los antiguos gobernantes de la dinastía Pallava (300-550 d.C.) fueron nombrados en honor a Skanda o Kumara, sugiriendo la importancia de Kartikeya para ellos. El poema épico de Kalidasa, el Kumārasambhava, presenta a Karttikeya. En la literatura tamil El Tolkāppiyam, uno de los textos más antiguos de la literatura tamil, menciona a cēyōṉ "el rojo", que es identificado con Murugan, cuyo nombre literalmente es Murukan "el joven"; los otros dioses mencionados en esta obra son Māyōṉ "el oscuro" (identificado con Visnú, Vēntaṉ "el soberano" (identificado con Indra) y Korravai "la victoriosa" (identificada con Kali) y ''Varunan'' "el dios del mar". En las obras Sangam conservadas, datadas entre el siglo III a.C. y el V d.C., glorificaba a Murugan, "el dios rojo sentado en el pavo real azul, que siempre es joven y resplandeciente", como "el dios favorecido de los tamiles".Kanchan Sinha, Kartikeya in Indian art and literature, Delhi: Sundeep Prakashan (1979). Korravai suele ser identificada como la madre de Murugan.Korravai 2017-11-1. Britannica Online En el Tirumurukāṟtruuppaṭai, es llamado Muruku y es descrito como un dios de belleza y juventud, con frases como "su cuerpo brilla como el sol surgiendo del mar esmeralda". Lo describe con seis caras, cada una con una función, doce brazos, su victoria contra el mal y los templos dedicados a él en las regiones montuosas.The Smile of Murugan on Tamil Literature of South India, by Kamil Zvelebil (1973), E.J. Brill, pages 125-127 Puranas Karttikeya es mencionado en los Shaiva Puranas De estos, el Skanda Purana es el mayor Mahāpurāṇa, un género de ochenta textos religiosos hindúes.Ganesh Vasudeo Tagare (1996). Studies in Skanda Purāṇa. Published by Motilal Banarsidass, ISBN: 81-208-1260-3 El texto contiene unos 81000 versos y es parte de la literatura shivaísta, titulado por Skanda, un hijo de Shiva y Parvati, quien también es conocido como Karttikeya y Murugan. Aunque el texto está nombrado por Skanda, no aparece ni con más ni menos frecuencia que en otros puranas relacionados con Shiva. El texto ha sido un importante registro histórico e influencia sobre las tradiciones hindúes relacionadas al dios de la guerra Skanda.KK Kurukkal (1961), A Study of the Karttikeya Cult as reflected in the Epics and the Puranas, University of Ceylon Review, Vol. 19, pages 131-138 El texto más antiguo titulado Skanda Purana probablemente existió en el siglo VI d.C., pero el Skanda Purana que se ha conservado hasta la actualidad existe en muchas versiones. Budismo y jainismo thumb|Bodhisattva Skanda es el protector del Dharma en el budismo Mahayana. Arriba: estatua de Skanda en la provincia de Anhui, China. Según Richard Gombrich, Skanda ha sido una importante deidad en el panteón del budismo theravada, en países como Sri Lanka y Tailandia. El Nikaya Sangraha describe a Skanda Kumara como la deidad guardiana de la tierra, junto con Upulvan (Visnú), Saman y Vibhisana. De forma similar, el texto siamés del siglo XVI Jinakalamali lo menciona como un dios guardián. Hay santuarios budistas Sinhala como el Kataragama dedicados a Skanda en los que históricamente han sido oficiados por sacerdotes hindúes, que atraían a devotos budistas y disfrutaban de apoyo real. Desde la década de 1950, afirma Brian Morris, el santuario Kataragama de Skanda ha atraído más de medio millón de peregrinos anualmente, mayoritariamente budistas. En el budismo chino, Skanda ha sido representado como Weituo, un joven general celestial, la deidad guardiana de los monasterios locales y el protector del dharma budista. Según Henrik Sørensen, esta representación se volvió común tras el periodo Tang, estableciéndose a finales del periodo Song. Skanda también fue adoptado por el budismo coreano, apareciendo en impresiones en madera y pinturas. Según Asko Parpola, la deidad jainista Naigamesa, quien también es llamada Hari-Naigamesin, es representada en los antiguos textos jainistas cabalgando un pavo real y es el líder del ejército divino, ambos símbolos de Karttikeya. Iconografía Las antiguas monedas de los Yaudheyas, datadas del siglo I y II d.C., muestran a Karttikeya como un guerrero con una o seis cabezas. Las monedas kushan lo muestran con una cabeza. En general, una sola cabeza es más común sin importar la dinastía que las acuñara. Las estatuas más antiguas descubiertas en Punjab y Cachemira lo muestran con una o seis cabezas. Las más antiguas son las encontradas en Mathura, que lo muestran con una cabeza, mientras que la iconografía con seis cabezas está datada de la época del imperio post-gupta. Todo el arte de la época del imperio kushan lo muestra con una cabeza, incluso cuando hay deidades kushan, como una diosa, que se muestra con múltiples cabezas. Las estatuas de Karttikeya de la época del imperio kushan, datadas en eltre el siglo I y II d.C., se han encontrado en varios lugares del subcontinente indio, particularmente en Mathura y Gandhara. Lo muestran vestido como un guerrero en dhoti (lámina envuelta en la cintura, cubriendo las piernas), armadura como un guerrero, lanza en su mano derecha y un ave (gallo) en su izquierda. Hay algunas diferencias en su iconografía antigua en el arte de Mathura y Gandhara. El arte de Gandhara lo muestra con un traje escita, reflejando el traje de la cultura local prevalente en esa época. Además, es las estatuas más antiguas donde muestra una ave que parece un gallo. Según Richard Mann, el ave puede simbolizar la agilidad y maniobrabilidad de Karttikeya como dios guerrero, pudiendo ser de influencia parta. Su iconografía simboliza sus atributos como cazador, guerrero y filósofo. La iconografía de Karttikeya lo muestra como un dios joven, vestido como un guerrero, llevando un arma llamada Vel. Es una lanza divina, a veces llamada sakti. A veces se le muestra com muchas armas, incluyendo una espada, una jabalina, una maza, un disco y un arco, aunque normalmente se le muestra portando el sakti o lanza. Su vahana (Vehículo, montura) es un pavo real. Tiene una cabeza o seis, según la región y el artista. Leyendas thumb|Estatua de Skanda encontrada en el sudeste asiático. Arriba: Skanda del siglo VI-VIII de la provincia de Prey Veng, Camboya. La literatura de la época épica de la antigua India recita numerosas leyendas de Karttikeya, normalmente con otros nombres, como Skanda. Por ejemplo, el Vana Parva del Majabhárata dedica los capítulos 223 al 232 a las leyendas de SKanda, pero lo muestra como hijo de Agni y Svaha. De manera similar, el Ramayana de Valmiki le dedica los capítulos 36 y 37 a skanda, describiéndolo como el hijo de Agni y Ganga. Las leyendas de Karttikeya varían significativamente, a veces dentro del mismo texto. Por ejemplo, mientras el Vana Parva del Majabhárata describe a Skanda como hijo de Agni, el Shalya Parva y el Anushasana Parva del mismo texto, lo presenta como hijo de Maheshvara (Shiva) y Parvati. Una leyenda totalmente distinta de libros posteriores del Majabhárata convierte a Shiva y a Parvati en sus padres. Tenían sexos, pero estaban molestos, por lo que Shiva inadvertidamente derrama su semen en el suelo. El semen de Shiva incuba en el río Ganges, conservado por el calor del dios Agni, naciendo Karttikeya a las orillas del Ganges. Algunas leyendas afirman que era el hijo mayor de Shiva, otras lo convierten en menor que Ganesha. Esto lo implica otra leyenda relacionada con su nacimiento. Los devas habían sido derrotado por los asuras, liderados por Taraka, porque este tenía una bendición del yogui célibe asceta Shiva, por el que solo uno de sus hijos podía matarlo. Los devas se percatan de esta bendición, planeando como hacer que Shiva inicie una relación Por lo que llevan a Parvati, para que lo seduzca y se case con él, naciendo Skanda para matar a Taraka. thumb|Estatua de granito de Karttikeya sentado en un pavo real, del siglo XII en Andhra Pradesh. Según el Raman Varadara, Murugan o Karttikeya era originalmente una deidad tamil que fue adoptado por los indios del norte. Era el dios de la guerra en las leyendas dravínicas, convirtiéndose en esto en el resto del subcontinente. En contraste, G. S. Ghurye afirma que según las pruebas arqueológicas y epigráficas, el Murugan, Subrahmanya y Karttikeya contemporáneos son un compuesto de dos influencias, una del sur y otra del norte en la forma de Skanda y Mahasena. Él como dios guerrero-filósofo era la deidad patrona de muchos reinos hindúes antiguos del norte y oeste, y del imperio Gupta, según Ghurye. Tras el siglo VII, la importancia de Skanda disminuyó mientras la de su hermano Ganesha aumentó en el oeste y el norte, mientras en el sur las leyendas de Murugan seguían creciendo. Según Norman Cutler, Karttikeya-Murugan-Skanda en el sur y norte de la India se unieron con el tiempo, pero algunos aspectos de la iconografía y mitología del sur de la India para Murugan han permanecido únicos a Tamil Nadu. Las leyendas de Karttikeya varían por región. Por ejemplo, en las tradiciones del norte y oeste de la India, Karttikeya o Skanda son un soltero en celibato constante que nunca se casa, pero en las leyendas tamiles, tiene dos consortes, Valli y Devasena. Muchos de estos grandes sucesos de la vida de Murugan tienen lugar durante su juventud, y las leyendas en torno a su nacimiento son populares en Tamil Nadu. Esto es promovido por el culto de Murugan como niño-dios, muy similar al culto del niño Krishna en el norte de la India. La juventud, belleza y valentía de Karttikeya se celebra en palabras sánscritas como Kathasaritsagara. Kalidasa hico el nacimiento de Kumara el tema de una épica lírica, el Kumārasambhava. Teología Hay un extenso simbolismo y teología hindú asociados con Karttikeya. Sin importar las variaciones entre las leyendas, su nacimiento es en circunstancias difíciles, naciendo a través de una sustituta tras ser abandonado cerca de un río. No es criado por su madre natural, sino por un grupo de madres, aunque luego es parte de su familia biológica. Karttikeya simboliza la unión de polaridades. Es un bello guerrero y descrito como un yogui célibe. Usa sus creativas habilidades marciales para liderar un ejército contra Taraka y otros demonios, siendo descrito como un guerrero-filósofo. Es un unidor, liderando los atributos tanto del shivaísmo como del visnuísmo. Su teología está más desarrollada en los textos tamiles y en la tradición Shaiva Siddharta. Es descrito como teyvan (divinidad neutra abstracta, nirguna Brahman), como katavul (divinidad en naturaleza, en todo), como tevan (deidad masculina) y como iraivativan (manifestación concreta de lo sagrado, saguna Brahman). Según Fred Clothey, como Murugan (también referido como Murukan, Cheyyon), personifica el "todo cultural y religioso que abarba el shivaísmo indio del sur". Él es el filósofo y exponente de la teología Shaiva SIddhanta, así como la deidad patrona del idioma tamil. , Cita: "Él Skanda ha sido cazador, guerrero, filósofo. Él es el profesor e inspiración de literatura y artes. ÉL es el eterno niño, y viejo como el propio tiempo, aún tan joven como todo nuevo comienzo. Él es el atractivo héroe y amante, el sabio Primordial." Culto India Sur de la India thumb|Murugan con Deivaanai (a la derecha) y Valli (a la izquierda). Murugan es venerado principalmente ne zonas con influencias tamiles. Subramanya también es una deidad principal entre los hindúes de Kerala, Karnataka, Andhra Pradesh y Telangana. Los rituales como Nagaradhane son únicos de la región Uttara Kannada de Karnataka. El templo Kataragama Sri Lanka es otro importante centro de Murugan. En Sri Lanka e India, Murugan es popular con más relatos elaborados de su mitología en el idioma tamil, culminando con las versiones tamiles del Skanda Purana, llamado Kandha Purānam. Fue escrito por Kacchiappa Sivachariyar (1350–1420 d.C.) de Kumara Kottan en la ciudad de Kanchipuram. Durante su soltería, Marugan también es considerado como Kumaraswami (o dios soltero, Kumara significando soltero y Swami significando dios). Muruga cabalga un pavo real y porta un arco en batalla. La lanza llamada Vel en tamil es un arma íntimamente asociada a él. Parvati le entregó esta lanza, personificando su energía y poder. El estándar de su ejército muestra un gallo. En la guerra, Surapadman fue dividido en dos y cada mitad otorgó una bendición a Murugan. Las mitades se convirtieron en un pavo real (su montura) y un gallo en su bandera. Las cuevas Batu cerca de Kuala Lumpur, Malasia, tienen un famoso templo de Murugan. Batu Caves near Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia has a famous temple of Murugan. Este de la India Bengala thumb|Karttikeya venerado durante Durga Puja. Karttikeya es venerado durante el festival Kartik Puja, observado en el noviembre en los estados orientales de la India. En los estados centrales, del norte y oeste, Krishna y Radha son venerados durante el Kartik Puja. Durante el Durga Puja en Bengala, Karttikeya es mostrado como el hijo de Durga (Parvati), sentado junto a su hermano Ganesha. Odisha Kumara Purnima es celebrado por chicas y mujeres recién casadas en la Luna llena tras Vijayadashami. Está dedicado a Karttikeya en Odisha. Las festividades reúnen a las chicas, cantan, bailan y juegan un juego llamado Puchi. Las plegarias del día se enfocan en las esperanzas de encontrar un esposo similar a Karttikeya. Karttikeya es venerado durante el Durga Puja en Odisha, así como en varios templos de Shiva durante el año. Kartik puja se celebra en Cuttack junto con otras partes del estado durante las últimas fases del mes hindú de Kartik. Norte de la India Himachal Pradesh Karttikeya es la principal deidad del distrito Chamba de Himachal Pradesh. El templo de Karttikeya en el pueblo Kugti es visitado todos los años por miles de devotos cuando comienza la travesía los meses de marzo-abril. Más allá de la India Malasia thumb|Ídolo de Karttikeya hecho de granito negro, representado en el estilo tradicional Kalinga. Nicho Parshwadebata del templo Sobhaneswara Mahadeba Temple en Niali, Odisha. Murugan es venerado por los hindúes tamiles en Malasia y otros países del sudeste asiático, como Singapur e Indonesia. Thaipusam es uno de los importantes festivales celebrados. El templo Sri Subramanyar en el complejo de templos de las cuevas Batu en Malasia está dedicado a Murugan. Las cuevas Batu también son mencionadas como la 10ª Cueva o Colina por el Señor Muruga, ya que solo hay seis importantes santuarios sagrados en la India y 4 más en Mala Sri Lanka Karttikeya es venerado por los cingaleses como Kataragama deviyo, por los srilankeses tamiles como Muruhan, una deidad guardiana de Sri Lanka. Existen numerosos templos a través de la isla. Es la deidad favorita del pueblo llano, diciéndose que nunca duda venir en la ayuda de un devoto cuando se le llama. En el profundo sur cingalés de Sri Lanka, es venerado en el templo Kataragana, donde es conocido como Kathiravel o Kataragana deviyo. La leyenda local sostiene que Murugan se posó en Kataragama y fue herido por Valli, una de las chicas locales. Tras el cortejo, se casaron. Este suceso se interpreta como que Murugan es accesible a todo el que lo adora y ama, sin importar su nacimiento o herencia. El templo Nallur Kandaswamy, el templo Maviddapuran Kandaswamy y el templo Sella Channithy cerca de Valvettiturai son los tres templos principales de Murugan en Jaffna. El templo Chitravelayutha en Verukal sobre laf rontera entre Trincomalee y Batticaloa también son notables, como lo es el templo Mandur Kandaswamy en Batticaloa. El templo del diente de finales de la época medieval en Kandy, dedicado a la reliquia del diente de Buda, tiene un santuario de Kataragama deiyo adyacente dedicado a la veneración de Skanda en la tradición cingalesa. Casi todos los templos budistas albergan una habitación con un santuario para Kataragama deviyo, reflejando la importancia de Murugam en el budismo sinhala. La ciudad era un popular lugar de peregrinaje para los hindúes de la India y Sri Lanka en el siglo XV. La popularidad de la deidad del templo Kataragama también se registra en las crónicas pali de Tailandia, como el Jinkalmali en el siglo XVI. Hay varias leyendas budistas e hindúes que atribuyen sucesos sobrenaturales a esta localidad. Académicos como Paul YOunger y Heinz Bechert especulan que los rituales practicados por los sacerdotes nativos del templo Kataragama traicionan los ideales Vedda de la propiciación. De ahí la creencia de que la zona de veneración Vedda fue tomada por los budistas e hindúes en el periodo medieval. Templos thumb|El templo srilankés Nallur Kandaswamy (Jaffna) está dedicado a Murugan (Karttikeya). El templo Palami Murugan, el templo Swamimalai Murugan, el tmeplo Thiruchendur Murugan, el templo Thirupparankunran Murugan, el templo Thiruthani Murugan y el templo Pazhamudircholai Murugan son seis templos dedicados a Karttikeya como deidad principal.Fred Clothey (1972), Pilgrimage Centers in the Tamil Cultus of Murukan, Journal of the American Academy of Religion, Oxford University Press, Vol. 40, No. 1 (Mar., 1972), pp. 79-95 Estos seis templos en Tamil nadu son referidos como Aru Padaiveedu (Tamil: Āṟupaṭai vīṭu), que son mencionados en Thirumurugatrupadai, escritos por Nakkeerar y en Thirupugal, escritos por Arunagirinathar. Otros importantes santuarios en Tamil nadu son Mayilam, Sikkal, Marudamalai, Skandasramam, Kundrathur, Vadapalani, Kandakottam, Thiruporur, Vallakottai, Viralimalai, Vayalur, Thirumalaikoil, Chennimalai, Sivanmalai, Thindalmalai, Pachaimalai y Pavalamalai cerca de Gobichettipalayam. thumb|Fiestas Thaipusam cerca de las cuevas de Batu, Malasia. Hay muchos templos dedicados a Subramanya en Kerala. Entre ellos está el templo Atiyambur Sri Subramanya en Kanhangad Kasaragod, el templo Subramanya Swamy en Payyanur, el templo Panmana Subramanya Swamy en Panmanay el templo Subramanya en Haripad. Hay templos en Skandagiri, Secunderabad, Biccavolu, Mopidevi y Mallam en Andhra Pradesh. En Karnataka, el templo Kukke Subramanya, Karttikeya es venerado como Subrahmanya donde es considerado Señor de las serpientes. Malai Mandir, un importante complejo de templos en Delhi y el templo Pehowaen Haryana están entre los pocos templos dedicados a Murugan en el norte de la India. Los templos clave en la India incluyen el santuario sylvan en Kataragama (Kardigaman) en el sur, el templo en Tirukovil en el este, el santuario en Embekke en el Kandy y el templo Nallur Kandaswamy en Jaffra. Hay varios templos dedicados a Murugan en Malasia, el más famoso siendo las cuevas Batu cerca de Kuala Lumpur que tiene una estatua de 42,7 metros de altura de Murugan en la entrada, la más grande del mundo. El tmeplo Sri Thandayuthapani en Singapur es el mayor templo hindú. En los Estados Unidos, el templo Shiva Murugan en Concord, California del norte y el templo Murugan de Norteamérica en Maryland, Washington DC, son populares. El templo Kanthasamy en Toronto, Ontario, Canadá, y el templo Murugan en Val-Morin, un suburbio de la ciudad de Montreal, también son templos populares en Canadá. En REino Unido, el templo Highgate Hill Murugan, el templo Sri Murugan en Manor park, Londres, el templo Shri Siva Murugan en Leicester y el Skanda Vale son templos populares. En Australia, el templo Sidney Murugan en Parramatta (Mays Hill), el templo Perth Bala Muruguan en Mandogalup y el templo Kundrathu Kumaran en Rockbandk, Melbourne, son los templos principales. En Nueva Zelanda, hay un templo Thirumurugan en Auckland y un templo Kurinji Kumaran en Wellington, ambos dedicados a Murugan. El tmeplo Sri Sivasubramaniar, situado en el valle Sihl en Adliswil, es el mayor templo hindú de Suiza. Notas Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * Mani, Vettam. Puranic Encyclopedia. 1st English ed. New Delhi: Motilal Banarsidass, 1975. * G. V. Tagare, Dr. The Skanda-Purana (23 Vols.), Motilal Banarsidass. 2007. * * * * Categoría:Dioses hindúes Categoría:Dioses de la guerra